Alias
by tinkerbelleprincess
Summary: Serena is a student, daughter, friend and secret agent. Darien is Serena's boss' nephew. what happens when they have to work to gether? please r


ALIAS

PROLOGUE 

AUGUST 30TH, 2003

DEAR DIARY,

A new school year has started again and yet again I have a diary to record my thoughts because I can't tell anybody else. I can't trust anyone. Why? Because my name is Serenity Ray Milina Nicole de Longcreg 2, I know I know it's a long name I was named after one of the first woman fighter in France. Which was my great great grandmother. 

My friends and family and teachers call me Serena. My boss Travis and my coworkers and enemies call me Alias. I am the youngest secret agent of Longcreg agency. Yes my father owns the business but he's retired. My mother is dead she was killed at my birth so I've never met her.

My favorite thing about my school is the art room and that one of my fathers agents is one of the security people, he runs the metal detector and I get to go through with out having to worry. Because he turns the machine off when I go through because I have all those guns and stuff you know just in case. Well I have to go to school now God help me.

Signed,

Alias

************************************************************

CHAPTER 1

I walk through the door to Solar high school. It's the first day of school. I walk up to the metal detector and wait while Jerry (one of my fathers agents) looks around then smiles and reaches under the table and turns off the machine. After I walk through he turns it back on.

I say hi to some of my friends then walk to my locker. 

"right 39 left 19 rig…" suddenly I get the feeling some ones watching me. I turn around but no ones there. I turn back to my locker and see out of the corner of my eye a guy watching me. I pretend I don't see him by opening my locker. I grab all my books I need and start to walk his way which is on the way to my first class.

Right when I get next to him I stop and say with out looking at him, "Why are you watching me?" 

"Why does the security guard turn off the machine when you go through?" a deep rich voice says without turning to me.

"I have a metal plate in my head and the machine makes it vibrate and can cause damage to my brain. Like it's any of your business." I say turning to him.

I was met by a muscular looking chest, but not to muscular, under a navy blue t-shirt. I looked up to his face and I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He had silky black hair and a good looking face, if he wasn't so nosy I'd go out with out him.

"Well I don't see how that's possible because my cousin has a metal plate in his head and he can go through the metal detector. Are you paying the security guard to get through the metal detector or something?" he asked.

"WHAT!!!! Are you out of your mind I wouldn't pay Jerry if he was the best secret ag…Opps" I slapped my hand over my mouth so it wouldn't all come out.

"What were you about to say? Just say it." he said to me.

"Ummm sorry I got to go to class ahhh can't be late it's bad luck for the first day. Umm bye." I said hurrying to my first hour class which was Shakespeare as you know it.

I walked into the class room and sat down. Then God decided to punish me and let that guy in my class.

"Good morning young men and women I'm Mr. Blitz and welcome to Shakespeare as you know it. We have a student all the way from Europe. Would you introduce your self?" he said pointing to the guy from hell.

"Hello my name is Endyion Jedi Andre' Earthean but you can call me Darien.

I'm from all over the world my father travels a lot so I don't stay in the same place for very long. Luckily he is retiring so I get to stay here." 

"Oh goody for us" I said under my breath.

"Do you have a comment Mrs. Serena?" Mr. Blitz said.

"Yes I was just saying how good for us we get stuck with this braggy body big named conceited nosy guy who wears last season clothes." I say smiling sweetly to Mr. Blitz.

"Thank you Mrs. Serena for volunteering to show Darien around the school. I believe you also get to read your assignment assigned at the end of last year. Darien I'll give you the assignment later." he said smiling at me.

"Oh goody!!" I said coming up to the front of the class with my poem.

"Darien you can sit right behind Serena's desk." Mr. Blitz said real quick.

"Can I start yet?"

"Yes"

"This is called 'my life'

"My life is like a twister 

I'm always going around 

My life is like a hurricane

I'm always messing things up

My life is like a box of chocolate

I don't know what I'm going to get next

My life is like a lunatic

I'm always going crazy

My life is like a rose 

I know sooner or later I'm going to die

My life is like all these things

My life is not what I want it to be"

"thank you" I said bowing then went to my seat.

"Thank you Serena that was really something." Mr. Blitz said then he called the next person up. I prayed for class to keep going so I didn't have to talk to that big mouth nosy body. But God wasn't on my side cause the bell rang.

I tried to sneak out of the room but Mr. Blitz caught me.

"Serena aren't you forgetting someone?" he said pointing to Darien.

I sighed then said, "Come Endyion."

"You know you can call me Darien." he said following me.

"No I can't"

"Why not"

"Cause I'm not your friend. And you can call me Serenity Ray Melina Nicole de Longcreg the second" I said walking a little faster.

"Hey wait up. Why can't I just call you Serena or how bout meatball head cause that's what your hair looks like." he said laughing.

"ha ha ha very funny you can call me Serena."

"Nope can't do that I'm not your friend remember any ways I like meatball head better. So where are we going?"

"I'm going to my martial arts class and you are going to what ever you have next. And it would help if you told me what that was so I could take you there."

"Would you look at that I have martial arts too."

"oh great" I mumbled.

The rest of the day seemed like for ever. I found out that Darien has every class except lunch and 6th period with me. Which means I have to see him every day.

Once I heard the bell ring, I was out of that class room faster than anyone else. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff and headed for my motorcycle. Little did I know that Darien's car was parked next to it. And he was walking toward his car right when I came out.

"Why are you in all my classes and you have to park next to me." I asked.

"You're just lucky I guess. Nice ride are you sure you know how to ride it?" he asked walking up to my black Harley Davidson.

"Of course I do thank you very much" I said. 'beep beep beep' "Oh great! Umm sorry I've got to go. Bye!"

I got on my motorcycle and rode away. But I felt like some one was following me. So I started to go faster. Once I got to my fathers company I got out and ran to through the door.

"TRAVIS!!" I screamed.


End file.
